Renegados
by itsBriella
Summary: La Maldición del Odio pudo hacer mella en Sarada Uchiha. Desertar la aldea, con la compañía de sus compañeros de equipo para buscarse a sí misma, fue una primera opción. Con un jutsu capaz de revivir a aquellos que murieron en las guerras, Akatsuki renació de la cenizas, dándole cobijo a los tres ninjas renegados.
1. Chapter 1

En el momento justo en el que Sasuke puso un pie en su casa, el pecho de la joven se había apretado dolorosamente, arrebatándole la fuerza para respirar normalmente.

Odio; eso sintió con tanta duerza que sus piernas temblaron como dos tablas de gelatina.

—Tadaima.

Podía recordar excelentemente como su madre había saltado a los brazos de este, con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos con fuerza. Su corazón casi se le rompió al ver a su madre caer ante los brazos de este con debilidad.

Sus ojos ardieron, ¿Llanto? Quizás. Pero en sus ojos estaba la perfecta marca del Clan Uchiha; el Sharingan.

Tres aspas perfectas.

Había desarrollado este a los seis años, producto de dolor, rabia y tristeza cuando en el Día del Padre los niños en Konoha se habían agrupado con sus padres en juegos, cariños y risas.

Y ella, sola, de la mano de su hermano pequeño rumbo al hospital para almorzar con su madre. Al menos le había regalado una porción dible de torta de ciruelas por haberlo desarrollado tan joven.

—Ella es nuestra niña, Sasuke-kun. Ven, Sarada —llamó su madre, con una sonrisa beillante y amplia.

—Iré a por Daisuke.

Pasó por el lado de la pareja, sin determinarlos. Su hermano, como siempre, estaba entrenando con Himawari, la pequeña recién chunnin de cabello corto y ojos azules, con los bigotes en su mejilla, y Metal Lee, el hijo de Rock Lee, digno hijo de este, aunque con un corte más atractivo el de tazón.

Daisuke resaltaba ante ellos. Su cabello era rosa, sedoso y revuelto como el que usaba su padre en su juventud según las fotos, y ojos negros como los suyos. Era más abierto y amable, con una actitud más Haruno que Uchiha. Poseía el sharingan de una aspa.

—Oye, teme, ven aquí —llamó con la voz queda.

El chico sudoroso se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, luciendo una capucha gris sin mangas que tapaba un poco su cabello, unos shorts negros largos y unas sandalias.

—Hey, neesan, ¿Todo bien?

—Sasuke está aquí —fue lo único que dijo.

La sonrisa que portaba el pelirosa desapareció completamente. Se le notaba algo de sorpresa y emoción en sus ojos, pero su rostro completo demostraba confusión.

Aquel día Daisuke y su padre se habían abrazado como si la vida se les fuese un eso, pero para la sorpresa de sus progenitores, ella no se acercó ni un poco.

En la fiesta de bienvenida al hombre, ella se encerró en su habitación. Todos hablaron sobre la mano dura que le faltaba, y ella solo pudo bufar y maldecirlos a todos.

Su padre había estado en una misión en busca de cinco pergaminos, cada uno en una aldea. Estos le permitirían revivir a los caídos de la guerra, a excepción de algunos que no podían devolver.

Obito, Zetsu, Rin... Eran unos de esos, por lo que había escuchado. Había oído el chillido de emoción de Naruto al ver a Jiraiya, su llanto al reunirse con sus padres, el de Tenten al lanzarse a los brazos de Neji Hyuuga junto a su equipo y Hinata y Himawari entre ellos, y otros.

Y, claramente, fue obligada a ver a su Clan, sobretodo a sus abuelos. Su decepción de no poder conocer a su tío Itachi era palpable, puesto que su paradero al ser revivido era desconocido por el momento.

Mikoto Uchiha había intentado acercársele, pero Sarada había sido fría y estoica, a diferencia de Daisuke. La mujer había amado a su madre y a su hermano, y aunque le tenía cariño no eran para nada unidas.

Fugaku Uchiha era otra historia. Estaba orgulloso de ella por comportarse como toda una Uchiha. Adoró a su nuera y nieto, pero su nieta mayor era algo que lo debilitaba. Sarada mentiría si dijera que no le había tomado amor a su abuelo.

Pero a pesar de eso, el odio le impedía ser normal como Himawari y Boruto, quienes habían carecido de la presencia constante de su padre pero seguían amándolo y eran felices. O incluso Daisuke, quien ahora amaba con fervor a su padre y a su nueva familia.

¿Algún día sería feliz? Cada vez, la felicidad se volvía más inalcanzable para la Uchiha.

Todo aquello la había llevado a tomar esa decisión. Se iría de Konoha. No podía soportar tanto, lamentablemente.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la llegada de Sasuke y seguía sin sentirse cómoda. La opresión en su pecho no desaparecía. Extrañaría a su equipo, a Konohamaru-sensei, quien era como una figura paterna para ella, al Séptimo, su tío torpe e inspirador, a su cariñosa madre, a su hermano, a su abuelo...

Pero era necesario.

"No entiendo cómo tienes tanta paciencia, Frentona. Si fuese mi hija ya estaría en la línea recta... ¡Te ignora, y a Sasuke también! Le hace falta mano dura," oyó decirle a Ino Yamanaka a si madre una tarde.

"Esa niña... He hecho todo, y sigue siendo tan... Insolente," palabras de Mikoto Uchiha.

"No comprendo tu paciencia, Sakura, problemático."

"Hacer equipo con Sarada ha sido una tortura. En todas las misiones tiene esa actitud. La quiero, pero estoy cansado," le dijo Boruto a Mitsuki, Inojin y Shikadai una mañana pasada cuando ella estaba cerca.

Los odiaba, y a la vez les quería, ¿Por qué no podía ser normal?

Como si los acontecimientos la hubiesen llamado, Chōchō Akimichi apareció hacia ella, con una bolsa de papas en su mano a mitad. Sí, necesitaba algo de apoyo aunque lo negara.

La chica había cambiado con los años. Seguía siendo rechoncha, pero de una forma que llamaba la atención, con curvas matadoras que se encontró muchas veces envidiando. Sus ojos dorados, en buena mezcla con su cabello pelirrojo y su piel morena, la hacían llamativa y bastante atractiva.

—Nee, ¿Todo bien, Frentesota? Llevas días de un humor de perros —se burló, sonriente.

—Todo está bien, hn —respondió de forma cortante, jugando con un kunai en sus manos. Su cabeza le dolía, algo parecía retumbar sus oídos.

Chōchō la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, dejando su bolsa de papas de lado. Ella solo hacía eso cuando era algo serio.

—Se que no estás bien, Sarada. ¡Tan solo mírate! Tienes ojeras más grandes que tu frentesota, estás pálida, ya nunca comes y... Tus ojos —balbuceó la Akimichi, mirándola—... Tu mirada, mejor dicho, ha cambiado.

Sarada se levantó de golpe, sosteniendo su kunai con fuerza y mirando a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

—Escucha, Chōchō. Si mi mamá te mandó a sacarme información, puedes irte largándote de una vez.

Chōchō resopló, como si se hubiese dado por vencida de algo. Se levantó de la misma forma y guardó su bolsa de papas.

—Estoy harta de ti, Sarada. Por eso estoy preguntándote. ¡Crees que todo se trata sobre ti! Madura —gruñó, sacando todo lo que se había guardado—. Hay millones de chicos sin padres y tu armas un espectáculo por la falta de uno.

En su interior algo se quebró, y sus manos temblaron levemente. Era demasiado para ella. Se suponía que era una ninja, debía controlar sus emociones y no permitir que estas la manipularan.

—Lárgate.

La Akimichi, ofendida, hizo la dicho, no sin antes ofenderla cuando ya se encontraba a unos metros lejos de ella.

—No le llegas ni a los talones a tu padre, y eso es lo que más te duele.

Diablos, sí que le enseñaría a qué talones llegaba. Con su sharingan visible, su mente se nubló, permitiendo que el lado oscuro de esta tomase su cuerpo.

Lanzó el kunai hacia la pelirroja, dando completamente en el brazo de ella. La chica aulló de dolor, sosteniéndose el brazo herido con incredulidad.

—Pelea conmigo si tan debil me crees.

La regordeta muchacha no esperó muchas provocaciones. Lanzó un trío de shurikens que la pelinegra evitó a la perfección gracias a su sharingan, e incluso atrapó uno, devolviéndoselo con fuerza.

Chōchō rodó hacia un lado, chillando al hacer presión en la herida, pero con la misma voluntad se puso de pie. En sus ojos ámbar había incredulidad, sorpresa, pero decisión.

—¡Baika no Jutsu!

Con su respectivo sello, la Akimichi multiplicó su tamaño. Era una cobarde, pensó Sarada. Sabía que no podía vencerla a la buena y necesitó del jutsu de su clan para poderse igualar.

Pero no se lo permitiría.

En su mano derecha comenzó a despertarse pequeñas cargas eléctricas, que en poco se convirtió en un chidori perfecto y mortífero.

—¡Sarada no!

Antes de que Chōchō Akimichi pudiese defenderse, la Uchiha había arremetido contra su gigantesco pecho, atravesándola con su chidori de forma bestial, olvidando por completa su lazo de amistad con la morena.

—Nghh... ¡Gyak!

Fue segundos después, cuando su brazo se llenó de sangre, que Sarada cayó de rodillas, consciente de lo que había hecho.

Asesinó a su mejor amiga a sangre fría...

Una voz en su interior le aplaudía, pero estaba mal. Muy mal.

Inconsciente de que el Mangekyō Sharingan se había presentado en sus ojos, Sarada gritó en llanto, sosteniendo el débil cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

Y luego de unos minutos de llorar como una desgraciada, se levantó y corrió hasta su casa, presa en pánico.

Debía irse antes de que la descubrieran. Era una maldita cobarde. Quizás habría salvado a Chōchō si la hubiese llevado al hospital, pero aquello le acarrearía una sentencia.

Estaba cegada por el dolor, y de alguna forma estaba consciente de eso.

No tardó mucho en reunir lo necesario y salir de su casa corriendo, deseando en su interior haberse podido despedir de hermano menor.

.

.

—¿A dónde vas, Sarada? —le espetó una voz algo aguda a sus espaldas.

Era Boruto, su compañero de equipo, que estaba junto a Mitsuki. La Uchiha se giró suavemente, viendo afligida a sus compañeros frente a ella con una expresión asustadiza.

—¿No es muy tarde para que estés aquí, dobe?

—¡N-No...! D-Digo... ¿Piensas huir, cierto? Tienes un bolso y armas... —balbuceó, estupefacto.

—Sarada... No hagas algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte luego —musitó Mitsuki, solemne como siempre.

Se acercó a ellos, mordiéndose el labio.

—Soy una asesina... Chōchō está muerta por mi culpa. Si no me voy, las cosas serán peor.

—¿Qué...? ¿Es una broma-ttebasa? —balbuceó el Uzumaki, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Al contrario de este, Mitsuki se acercó a ella, tomándola de los hombros con una mirada tranquila. Era sorprendente como el hijo de Orochimaru podía hacer sentir tan bien a las personas con una simple mirada.

—Sara-chan, tranquila. Estamos aquí para ti, vamos a ayudarte. ¿Cómo sucedió? —le preguntó de forma pacífica y suave, mientras le rubio se les acercaba aún anonadado.

—Yo... —musitó Sarada, con sus ojos empañándose en lágrimas. Maldecía el heredar la debilidad de su madre—. Discutimos... Y no sé qué me pasó... Se tornó en una pelea y cuando menos me di cuenta la atravesé con mi chidori.

Los dos chicos del Equipo 7 se miraron entre ellos, dudososc y lugo volvieron a dirigir su mirada a ella.

—Etto... —balbuceó Boruto, tratando de calmarse—. Somos un equipo, ¿No? Debemos estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas-ttebasa. Sarada debe irse, eso es obvio, pero no tiene que hacerlo sola.

La Uchiha negó, retrocediendo.

—No, dobe. No puedo permitirles que hagan eso.

—No vas a detenernos —sonrió Mitsuki, luciendo algo bizarro. Su forma de sonreír era realmente rara.

—¡Por favor! ¿Están conscientes de lo que acarrea ser un ninja renegado? Nos cazarán... Y si nos encuentran, nos matarán. No quiero exponerlos a eso —balbuceó Sarada.

Pero como Mitsuki dijo, no hubo nada que pudiese hacer para detenerlos.

.

.

No tardaron en llegar al bosque, y suspiró. Era un gran paso, pero estaba preparada. Lamentablemente la salida estaba llena de ANBUs que notaron su estancia allí.

No podían perder el tiempo, ni su oportunidad.

—¡Oye, tú!

Les habían atacado con un jutsu de agua, lanzando olas hacia los tres desertores. Demonios.

No le había sido tan difícil. Se los había cargado, a los quince. No quería alardear, pero debía ser una jonin y no una simple chunnin. Igual no era como si lo hubiese sola...

Con eso en mente, corrió fuera de Konoha.

Era el fin de sus vidas como la conocía hasta ahora, y el comienzo de su historia como ninjas renegados.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Gracias por leer esta locura. Lástima no hubo reviews :( espero que si leen esto y les gusta manden aunque sea uno. Eso me basta para saber que vale la pena escribir mis tonterías.

Se les quiere.~

.

.

Capítulo 1: Huída

.

.

Mentiría si dijese que tenía claro qué hacer y a dónde ir. En lugar de eso, Sarada no tenía ni la menor idea de qué diablos estaba haciendo, y lamentaba su desfortunio de haber tenido el tiempo tan contado como para planear un plan.

Miró a los dos chicos que se pasaban una cantimplora de agua, y aunque su rostro era inexpresivo, en sus ojos se notaba cariño. Sin duda, amaba a los dos idiotas de su equipo.

No por nada Konohamaru-sensei les había dicho que eran el equipo más unido de su generación.

Sin embargo, no podía estar del todo tranquila. Estaba lejos de encontrarse relajada. En su mente solo habitaban divagaciones del cuerpo ensangrentado de Chōchō, de cómo había rostizado su interior salvajemente con su chidori, olvidando el lazo de profunda amistad que tenían.

Subió su mirada hacia Boruto y Mitsuki nuevamente, viéndolos charlar amenamente. ¿Cómo podían estar tan animados en esa situación? Sarada se sentía como un monstruo que no se merecía amigos como ellos, una asesina con demasiados pesos en la espalda como para poder unirseles y reír como antes.

¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?

Otra vez ese ardor en los ojos. Apretó la mandíbula, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que la relajara. No podía pensar en un plan con su cabeza hecha añicos por darse tanta lata con sus acciones —terribles acciones, pero que ya no podían remediarse.

—Nee, mi padre estuvo en Akatsuki un tiempo. Ellos tachaban su bandana para indicar que rompían todos los lazos con su aldea —relató Mitsuki, viendo una mariposa pasar como si se tratase de una niña—. ¿No deberíamos hacerlo? Debe ser divertido.

Sarada negó con la cabeza. A veces Mitsuki era tan directo y poco precavido que le peovocaba lanzarle una patada directa a la cara. Tanto ella como el Uzumaki resoplaron.

—No veo nada divertido a desertar y vivir como criminales, Mitsu-baka.

—Dobe... Te lo advertí... —gruñó la Uchiha, acomodándose los lentes con algo de molestia.

—¡No me estoy quejando-ttebasa! ¿Tienes tu periodo, teme? —bufó el rubio, parando su caminata para cruzarse de brazos como una vieja amargada, mirándolos a ambos—. Está bien, tachemos la jodida bandana de mier...

—Boruto... —volvió a gruñir la Uchiha, apretando su puño.

El nombrado tragó en seco. Detestaba cuando su compañera de equipo tomaba esa actitud tan Sakura-esca. Daba miedo que le recordase tanto su a su tía la pelirosa.

Mitsuki, por otro lado, sonrió de forma solemne, con sus ojos algo entrecerrados.

—Ah, la llama del amor —dijo para sí mismo, sin ser escuchado por los otros dos.

Boruto se había quitado la bandana con rudeza, ordinario como su padre, y tomado un kunai de su cinturón. Mordiéndose la lengua para concentrarse, y apoyado en una roca, trazó una línea reta, dividiendo el símbolo de Konoha en ella.

Sarada y Mitsuki compartieron una mirada misteriosa. ¿Realmente estaban haciendo eso? No era como si pudiesen volver a la aldea, de todas formas. Sarada había asesinado a la chica Akimichi y entre los tres se habían cargado a quince ANBU sin medir las consecuencias, las cuales eran muchas.

—Pásame tu bandana, Sarada —bufó el rubio de ojos azules brillantes, estirando su mano, ofuscado—. ¡Anda!

—¡No me grites, shannaro! O juro que te meteré ese kunai por el culo, Uzumaki.

Se la lanzó de forma tosca. Mitsuki descifró desde hace años que ambos tenían un carácter de los mil demonios, que empeoraba cuando era dirigido entre ellos. El solo hecho de imaginarse un hijo entre ellos dos le daba miedo.

Aunque no era como si fuese algo imposible, si su vista y análisis no le fallaba. ¿Tendría un sharingan y un byakugan, o uno solo de ambos? Debía ser un raro adefesio, si lo pensaba con más calma.

Boruto tachó de la misma forma la bandana de la morena, y luego la suya. Debían admitir que el chico tenía buen pulso. Los dos muchachos se la pusieron en su lugar de siempre, y la portadora del sharingan colgando en su cuello.

—En mi opinión se ve mucho mejor ahí —se defendió al recibir las miradas de ambos, y rodó los ojos—. Ya, basta de jueguitos, idiotas. Necesitamos un plan; llevamos caminando como imbeciles toda la noche y la mañana.

—Sí, yo también estoy cansado... Y tengo hambre —balbuceó Boruto, llevándose la mano al estómago con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No soy el mayor conocedor de la geografía, pero si no tengo mala memoria, hay un pueblo cerca —dijo Mitsuki, sonriéndoles de esa forma tan mística—. ¿Comemos, bebemos y decidimos qué hacer?

Sarada lo miró, expectante.

—Hn —musitó en un inicio, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿A cuánta distancia calculas?

—Sí, necesito comer-ttebasa.

—Puede que una hora y media a pie. Solía ir con mamá en ocasiones.

—¿A mamá te refieres a Karin u Orochimaru? —inquirió Sarada, enarcando una ceja.

Mitsuki sonrió, indicándole a los curiosos adolescentes que no iba a responder. Con un quejido alto, Boruto tomó la delantera, y los tres renegados siguieron el camino principal para luego ser guiados por el peliazul-blanco-extraño.

.

.

En sus brazos se hallaba el débil cuerpo de su compañera de equipo. Shikadai era un joven vago e indiferente, digno Nara que se respetara, pero eso no evitaba que profiriera un jadeo de horror al ver el hueco en el pecho de la Akimichi.

—¡Inojin, ven, hay que llevarla al hospital!

Sarada en ese momento era lo de menos, luego se preocuparía por eso. Su foco principal era su compañera la pelirroja, y su consciencia no lo dejaría en paz si no lograba salvarla como debía.

—Qué demonios... —musitó el Yamanaka.

Entre él y el pálido rubio llevaron a la herida muchacha corriendo con la mayor rapidez que tenían hacia el hospital. Rezaban internamente para que Sakura Uchiha estuviese de turno, puesto que era la más hábil de los medic-nin, y por lo tanto la mayor garantía de recuperación para la gravedad de la herida de Chōchō.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Sarada Uchiha por la cabeza cuando decidió atravesar el pecho de su mejor amiga de forma tan sanguinaria? El solo recordarlo de daba escalofríos en el cogote.

—¡Sakura-sensei! ¡Por favor, búsquenla! ¡Necesitamos ayuda inmediata! —rugió Inojin a penas pusieron un pie en el hospital.

Los enfermeros tomaron el débil cuerpo de Chōchō Akimichi con horror visible en sus rostros, y sin hacer preguntas la llevaron inmediatamente en una camilla al quirofano.

El Nara apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante, con la bilis amenazando con salir de su estómago. Inojin puso una mano en su espalda, viendo con los labios entreabiertos como su amiga era llevada.

.

.

El ambiente de esa taberna era inquietante, con música a lo bajo de mala caluña y caras desconocidas y extrañas en cada una de las mesas de madera vieja.

En un principio, solo habían pedido té verde y sashimis de atún, una cantidad considerable. Aunque el Uzumaki hubiese preferido algo de ramen, y ella también, pero Mitsuki lo detestaba.

Sin embargo, luego de dos horas allí y ya amenazando con hacerse de tarde, los intereses de los tres miembros del Equipo 7 cambiaron.

—Nee, teme, ¿Apostamos a quién aguanta más sake? —tentó el rubio de ojos azulados a la morena Uchiha.

Mitsuki lo vio como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Sarada había heredado de su madre y la shishou de esta, Tsunade-hime, la pasión por la bebida y el aguante bestial para esta.

Recordaba cuando hace dos años los tres se habían ido al bar en Konoha luego de una misión Rango A exitosa. Había necesitado tres botellas de sake y una de whisky de fuego para lograr embriagar a Sarada Uchiha.

El resultado había sido desastroso. Boruto y Sarada terminaron peleando con unos shinobis malhumorados y no tuvo otra opción que unirseles para ayudarlos. El bar había sido destrozado y los padres de los tres habían tenido que pagar los daños.

Aún recordaba los gritos de Sakura Haruno-san al ver a su hija con los ojos virados y a los dos chicos casi inconscientes.

—¿Qué me darás si gano? —inquirió Sarada, ladeando la cabeza con una expresión desinteresada, aunque en sus ojos negros ónix se notaba la malicia.

—No sé, no sé —ladeó una sonrisa, estirándose con pereza—. ¿Quizás te permita que me des un beso?

—Debes darme un premio, dobe. No un castigo —se mofó la heredera de los Uchiha, haciéndole señas al bartender—. Una botella de sake, la más cara.

—¡Voy a ganarte-ttebasa!

Varios ryos perdidos por los cabeza duras de Boruto y Sarada. Mitsuki suspiró, extendiendo su vaso para unirse a la bebida de estos. Solo esperaba que su compañera de equipo no se uniese a apostar con los viejos del póquer, o allí sí se quedarían sin dinero.

No se podía ser tan mala en los juegos de azar como Sarada.

Boruto tomó su vaso, mientras la morena vertía el sake dentro de este. Su aroma era una garantía de que los haría añicos con solo dos botellas de esas.

Ambos herederos de clanes influyentes se miraron de dorma desafiante, y estiraron su brazo para beberse el contenido de golpe.

—No sean bestias, al tragar no disfrutan el sabor —les riñó Mitsuki con su solemne sonrisa, contrastando con su regaño.

Ambos le sacaron la lengua, y al menos eso le hizo sentirse mejor. Estaban actuando con alegría, como antes, y aunque fuese por solo un momento le hacía feliz.

—Otra botella.

¿Cuándo se la habían tomado tan rápido?

Boruto observó por la ventana, con su cabeza y piernas hormigueando. Se sentía pesado, como una bolsa de basura que no podía moverse con facilidad. Ya era de noche, y eso indicaba que podía volverse loco si quería.

—Eh, Mitsu-baka, mira —señaló con su pulgar a un grupo de cinco hermosas kunoichis de Suna que habían entrado al local, riéndose entre ellas.

Sarada, quién estaba más en sus cabales que aquellos dos, les cubrió las bandanas como si de una madre se tratase, frunciendo el ceño.

Antes de que pudiese decirles algo, los dos amigos se levantaron, acercándose al grupo de kunoichis.

—Malditos —bufó, sintiéndose sumamente ofendida. ¡Ni siquiera eran bonitas!

Bueno, sí lo eran. Poseían una curiosa belleza exótica y una piel bronceada por el sol de Suna, y ojos brillantes e inocentes que contrastaban con su apariencia mortífera.

No le parecía justo. Los dos idiotas podrían disfrutar, pero ella no. Pidió una botella de whisky de fuego, y en modo de venganza se acercó al grupo de vejetes jugando póquer.

—No he visto una perdedora tan grande desde la babosa Tsunade —opinó el cabecilla de estos luego de cinco rondas.

Su jugada más alta había sido un par, ¡Un par! Sus mejillas sonrojadas, además por el alcohol, también eran de verguenza.

—Paso de esta ronda, solo voy a observar —gruñó antes las charlas y risas del grupo.

Se fijó en Mitsuki, quién aparentemente se había aburrido de las kunoichis y se había quedado con un civil musculoso de cabello extraño. Ese chico sí que le daba a todo, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada.

Sin embargo, Boruto no estaba por ningún lado. Seguramente había subido a una de las habitaciones con la pelirroja de ojos azules que se le había pegado como una lapa desde que llegó.

Bufó. No estaba celosa, pero sí le molestaba. Pero como buena Uchiha vengativa y orgullosa, se levantó con su dinero en mano y se acercó peligrosamente a un civil de cabello castaño chocolate y ojos verdes como el pasto recién cortado, con pecas revueltas en sus hombros descubiertos por la musculosa negra que vestía.

No estaba tan ebria, o quizás sí. Pero aquello era más personal que otra cosa y estaba completamente segura.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Gracias por leer! Info al final del capítulo para no hacerles perder el tiempo.

.

.

Capítulo 2: Cruda verdad

.

.

Cuando Sakura Uchiha tuvo una buena visión de la herida de Chōchō, el aire que reposaba en su interior se salió por completo, dejándola con dificultades para respirar.

Su mente viajó fugazmente a su propia herida, y la herida de Karin cuando Sasuke la había atravesado con su chidori.

Eso era lo que le había pasado, lo tenía claro.

Parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad, puesto que cada segundo era crucial para la salud de la joven morena. Con sus asistentes, primero desinfectó la herida, y luego con chakra comenzó a operar.

—"Kami-sama... ¿Quién hizo esto? Por poco..."

Porque de no haber actuado de inmediato, los Akimichi se habrían quedado sin heredera. Se sentía agotada, pensando en cómo decirle a su hija del estado crítico de su mejor amiga.

Se imaginó un escenario en el que le dijeran que Ino tenía una herida mortal y quizás no sobreviviría. El solo imaginárselo le abrió un hueco en el estómago, haciéndola sentir fatigada.

Luego de dos horas tratando a Chōchō, ya estaba medianamente estable. Solo podían esperar que esta respondiera bien al tratamiento.

Al salir con sus manos algo manchadas y su bata de médico, se dio cuenta del ambiente que había afuera. Lo primero que notó fue a Inojin y Shikadai, que estaban en una esquina con la mirada perdida y siendo vigilados por Ino.

Sai estaba con su típica inexpresividad cerca de los Akimichi, junto a Shikamaru, Temari y Naruto, tratando de calmar a los progenitores de la herida.

Con un hondo suspiro, se acercó a Chōji, con una mirada calmada aunque por dentro compartiera la preocupación de ambos. Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, Karui Akimichi la había interceptado con violencia.

—¿¡Qué le pasó a mi hija, Sakura!?

No podía juzgarla. Ella habría reaccionado mil veces peor si la victima hubiese sido Sarada. El dolor de una madre podía ser uno de los peores, decidió en su interior.

Tragó en seco, frunciendo suavemente el pecho.

—Tuvo una herida mortal en su pecho, causada por el chidori. Tuvo suerte de que no tocara el corazón, pero sí hirió sus pulmones. Trabajamos en eso, pero le falta una operación antes de dar un veredicto, ya que su cuerpo no aguantaba y tuvimos que cerrar.

Chōji puso una mano en el hombro de su esposa, quién empezó a sollozar silenciosamente. En realidad, era imposible notarlo de no observarla de cerca.

—Los niños saben qué pasó, Sakura-chan —habló Naruto, con su capa Hokage decorando su espalda—. Pero no han querido hablar. Pensábamos en dejar que Ino entrara a sus mentes...

—¡No quiero que entren en la cabeza de mi hijo! —bufó Temari, la hermana del Kazekage, con el ceño fruncido—. Necesita tiempo, está traumatizado, Kami sabrá qué vio.

Sakura sabía que era momento de usar su seducción ninja para calmar a la madre ofuscada. No por nada tenía esa naturaleza.

—Temari-san, por lo peligroso de la situación no podemos esperar. Pocos ninjas conocen el chidori, muy pocos, y es necesario definir un culpable y tomar las medidas necesarias —habló la pelirrosa con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca—. Me ofrezco a interrogarlos de forma natural, y solo hacer uso de la posesión de mentes si es necesario.

Los Akimichi y los Nara compartieron una mirada exhaustiva entre ellos, pero al final estos últimos asintieron. Era necesario, aunque los sentimientos estuviesen de por medio.

—Tch, problemático —chasqueó Shikamaru.

Los dos retoños del clan Nara y Yamanaka fueron llevados a una de las oficinas, junto a Ino y Sakura. La primera estaba crispada, no por nada era toda una neurótica, pero así la quería.

Shikadai se sentó en la silla a su izquierda, e Inojin a la derecha. Los ojos de ambos seguían fijos en su escritorio, mientras la medic-nin los miraba con dulzura.

—Bueno, niños; comprendo que estén algo asustados, teniendo en cuenta lo que pudieron haber visto, pero necesito que me digan exactamente lo que saben, para así poder ayudar a Chōchō.

Los dos miembros del Equipo Moegi se miraron entre ellos, suspirando.

—Sakura-obasan*, la respuesta no le va a gustar —musitó Inojin, con sus manos entrelazadas por los nervios.

Su mirada se afiló, y su ceño se frunció.

—¿A qué te refieres, bebé? —inquirió Ino, con su común dulzura hacia su hijo.

—Chōchō fue atacada, estaban discutiendo por una tontería y todo se volvió una pelea, donde ella salió mal parada —explicó Shikadai, concentrado en la situación, algo que no era normal en él—. Y el atacante fue uno de nuestros amigos.

—Eso es lo peor —asintió Inojin.

Sakura suspiró, perdida entre sus pensamientos. Eso era todo un problema. ¿Qué niño de esa generación tenía los sentimientos tan deshechos cómo para hacerle eso a una compañera? No lo veía factible. ¿Y quién diablos podía hacer un chidori?

—¿Y? Jovencito, da un nombre o juro que me meteré en tu cabeza y prohibiré que entrenes con tu padre, ¿Entendido? —riñó la Yamanaka al pálido rubio de ojos azules, que la veía atemorizado.

—Fue Sarada —respondieron los dos retoños al mismo tiempo.

Y allí, el mundo de Sakura se cayó a pequeños pedazos.

.

.

 _Su cabeza le dolía, y sus piernas se sentían pesadas, como si una carroza le hubiese pasado por encima sin cuidado. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Desde el incidente de Chōchō sus ojos estaban más sensibles, pero luego se preocuparía por eso._

 _Se fijó en sus pies desnudos, algo confundida. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba fue una discusión con Boruto cuando se topó con este en uno de los pasillos del bar-motel._

 _Se dirigió a una de las habitaciones con el civil de cabellos castaños detrás de ella. Sus labios habían chocado varias veces con torpeza, teniendo también en cuenta la inexperiencia de la kunoichi._

 _Demonios, acababa de cumplir los dieciséis y ya se había desatado. Criminal, alcoholica, apostadora compulsiva y ahora "besadora de desconocidos."_

 _Al ser tomada por los hombros por el chico cuyo nombre desconocía, volvió a golpear sus labios contra los de ella con rudeza, besándola toscamente. Aunque demasiado ebria como para estresarse por eso._

 _Sin darse cuenta, terminó chocando contra un pecho ligeramente fornido pero delgado a la vez. Al girarse, sus ojos brillantes por la bebida se ampliaron._

 _Boruto._

 _—¿Qué diablos haces?_

 _Parpadeó, confundida. Y al notar la mirada amenazante del Uzumaki, el fornido civil se alejó como alma que llevaba el diablo, desapareciendo de su vista._

 _—¿Y tu compañía? —inquirió molesta, tambaleándose un poco con los brazos cruzados._

 _—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, teme? Subí a dejar las armas en la habitación que renté. Eres una idiota._

 _Y, de hecho, sí se sintió una idiota._

Eso era lo último que podía recordar. Detestaba beber como desquiciada justo por eso, por tener tanto aguante y luego embriagarse como animal por su resistencia. El ardor en sus ojos y la migraña era demasiado para ella.

Se llevó la mano a su mejilla derecha, sintiendo algo de calentura, probablemente por los efectos de beber. No era una profesional, pero sabía lo que pasaba luego de tomar tanto y no vomitarlo como rookie de primera.

—Deja de moverte... —gruñó una voz a su derecha.

Al girar su cabeza, se encontró con Boruto, boca abajo y sin camiseta durmiendo plácidamente. Su cabello rubio estaba más alborotado que de costumbre, y era gracioso.

Por inercia, se revisó debajo de la sábana, y agradeció a los dioses que estuviese vestida como la noche anterior. No pensaba mal de su compañero de equipo, jamás se habría aprovechado de ella, pero igual era un tipo de precaución.

—Uh, ¿Ya despertaste? —balbuceó Mitsuki, quien dormía en el sofá continuo a la cama—. ¿Podrías cerrar la ventana? La luz me da en toda la cara y me duele la cabeza.

De cualquier forma, quería levantarse. Por lo que no se opuso a cerrar la ventana y ponerse sus sandalias, con ali de torpeza. Se sentía mal y eso se notaba en sus ojeras.

Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con un amplio pero corto pasillo. En el fondo estaba la puerta al baño público —dado que ninguna habitación tenía un baño dentro de ella— y se dirigió allí. Quería lavarse la cara, quizás eso la ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Al adentrarse, se acercó a uno de los lavabos. Viéndose en el espejo, notó un ligero enrojecimiento en sus ojos, y la alteró un poco. ¿Qué estaba pasando con sus ojos?

Pero su tranquilidad de auto análisis no duró mucho. De uno de los cúbiculos salió una figura femenina, con una máscara de animal en su rostro.

Tragó en seco...

Un ANBU.

Bajó la mirada hacia su bandana, la cual estaba rayada por la mitad, y supo por la pose de la mujer que sabía el por qué.

—No te escapas, traidora.

¿Traidora? Aquello le dio mala espina. ¿Sería de Konoha?

No tuvo mucho tiempo oara pensar, puesto que la Uchiha salió corriendo desbocada hacia la habitación que compartía con sus dos amigos, visiblemente crispada.

Al cerrar la puerta con llave, supo que le daría aunque fuse unos segundos de ventaja. Pero no sería mucha. Recogió sus cosas a una velocidad admirable, y a la vez le lanzó las almohadas a los chicos en la cara.

—¡Despiértense, ya! —rugió, zarandeándolos—. ¡Nos pillaron, levanten su culo!

Los shinobis con resaca se levantaron algo estupefactos, tratando de mantenerse en orden sin dejar que su malestar los afectara. Pero era difícil. Les habían agarrado en mal momento.

—Es tu culpa, teme —bramó el Uzumaki, colocándose la camisa.

Unos golpes se escucharon del pasillo, y analizó los ruidos. Eran varias pisadas, lo que significaba que la ANBU que había visto en el baño no era la única.

¿Qué hacían ANBUs en un bar de una aldea civil casi inexistente por lo pequeña que era?

Mitsuki había estirado su brazo mientras se sostenía de la cornisa de la ventana, y caía hacia el suelo. De esa forma tanto Sarada como Boruto pudieron bajar por su brazo como si se tratase de una escalera. No era un altura muy grande, solo dos pisos, pero su estado se los dificultaba.

—¡Allí están!

Boruto lanzó un trío de shurikens con veneno que tenía guardados por si eso pasaba.

Uno de los ANBU con un jutsu los lanzó por los aires, aunque la Uchiha pudo mantenerse para lanzarle un kunai a este, haciéndolo caer al dar precisamente en el corazón.

—¡Corran! —gritó el Uzumaki.

—¡Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!

De Sarada salió una gran bola de fuego, llevándose a dos ANBU y rostizándolos. Pudo haber hecho más, pero uno de ellos pudo deshacerlo con un jutsu de agua.

Solo quedaban tres, y aunque los tres del Equipo Konohamaru seguían corriendo runbo a la salida de la aldea, sabían que debían matarlos si querían huir tranquilos.

Un ANBU sacó dos espadas de doble hojilla, y pudo aparecerse detrás de Mitsuki para lanzarse hacia él. Por suerte este lanzó una bola de agua, golpeando a este y lanzándolo hacia otro lado.

Y de repente, su vista se oscureció, y todo el mundo se congeló ante ella.

El dolor se había adentrado desde su cabeza hasta sus ojos, enloqueciéndola internamente. Por su mente pasaron todos los momentos emotivos de su vida, los cuales lamentablemente no habían sido nada más que tristeza, enojo, odio y dolor.

¿Acaso los Uchiha estaban destinados a solo eso?

Iba a explotar, su cabeza ya no daba a más, y sus ojos negros ónix parecían haber sido envueltos en llamas por el fuerte ardor que los embargaba.

"Mangekyō Sharingan," musitó como si un ente externo la obligara.

Y su vista volvió, esta vez mucho más desarrollada. Parecía que todo era mucho más nítido. Sus ojos se aferraron a sus lentes, los cuales matuvo en su mano hecha un puño, y todo comenzó.

Sus ojos se cerraron, y de su ojo izquierdo brotó una pequeña cantidad de sangre carmesí y espesa.

—Amaterasu.

Dicho ojo se abrió, liberando un infierno de llamas negras como sus ojos eran antes de despertar su sharingan. Tan ardientes como la misma superficie del sol, tan mortíferas que los gritos de agonía de los ANBU —y los civiles cercanos— no tardaron en llegar.

—S-Sarada... —balbuceó Boruto, sosteniendo otro kunai que planeaba usar, pero por lo visto ya no era necesario.

Nada necesario.

Donde la heredera Uchiha pusiera el ojos, las llamas negras iban, destruyendo todo a su paso, sin que nada pudiese evitarlo.

Su ojo ardía como los mil demonios, pero algo en su interior le impedía parar. Como si dentro de su pecho existiera una alma ajena deseosa de sangre.

Sus puños se apretaban cada vez más, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos, y su mandíbula se apretó para resucir la presión en su ojo y en su chakra.

Lo único que podía ver era un agradable paisaje de civiles gritando y casas quemándose violentamente, siendo consumidas de inmediato por las llamas del amaterasu.

—¡Sarada, basta! ¡Estás destruyendo todo! —rugió la voz de Mitsuki a su espalda.

Aquello pareció devolver a la Uchiha a la realidad. Su otro ojo se abrió, deshaciendo las llamas, pero no los estragos que esta había causado en el pueblo.

En cualquier otro momento en su pasado habría lloriqueado por haber cometido tan aberrante acto. Pero en ese momento, solo se dio media vuelta elegantemente con sus ojos volviendo a ser del mismo tono negro ónix.

.

.

Cuando Ino Yamanaka salió de las mentes de ambos chunnin, sus ojos se dirigieron a su amiga de la infancia, con un semblante afligido y casi lloroso.

Sakura supo con aquella mirada que bo habían mentido, y su hija sí había sido la causante de esa terrible situación. Sin poder respirar correctamente, se llevó las manos a su cabellera rosa, apoyando sus codos en su escritorio.

—Dime lo que viste, Ino —ordenó con frialdad.

La rubia tragó en seco, suspirando para ordenar sus palabras. Estaba conmocionada y probablemente no sabría decir lo que quería.

—Chōchō y Sarada estaban discutiendo. Chōchō le dijo que estaba rara desde hace días, y Sarada respondió mal... Ella hizo un mal comentario al irse, y Sarada la atacó —relató algo incómoda—... La pelea no duró mucho. Sarada la atravesó con su chidori, y al darse cuenta lloró y... Sakura, en sus ojos estaba el Mangekyō, te lo juro.

Debía contenerse. Desde la guerra, juró no volver a ser aquella niña débil y llorona que todos miraban por encima del hombro. Pero en aquel momento todo se le dificultaba, queriendo romper una pared para drenar todos los sentimientos que rompían su pecho.

Reguló su respiración forzosamente, mientras apretaba los ojos para calmar su enojo y dolor. Sarada, su niña, su pequeño tomatito, su prodigio, no podía ser una asesina.

—Ino... Notificale esto a las familias y a Naruto. Y busquen a Sasuke.

La rubias asintió, tratando de no hablar mucho. Sabía que la pelirrosa estaba pasando por un terrible dolor que ella no podría comprender aunque lo intentase.

Le acarició el cabello a ambos chicos, y salió de la oficina de su amiga, yendo directo al pasillo principal dónde se encontraban los demás. No hacía alta mencionar que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos, aunque fingiesen no hacerlo.

Al explicarles lo que vio, las reacciones fueron varias. Los Akimichi bajaron la cabeza, estupefactos, sin poder procesar que la chica que se pasaba a las pijamadas de su hija cada fin de semana había hecho eso.

Temari y Shikamaru compartieron una aprehensiva mirada, que solo ellos podían comprender, teniendo en cuenta las difíciles personalidades de estos.

Y el Séptimo... Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, apretando los puños. El pasado lo había golpeado, y temió por su casi sobrina. Se negaba a permitir que sufriera lo mismo que Sasuke en el pasado.

Detestaba que cada Uchiha tuviese que repetir el destino trágico que les habían forzado por la maldición. Pero se decidió en salvar a la hija de sus mejores amigos.

No se quedó para ayudar a los Akimichi con su moral por los suelos. El Hokage se dirigió a la villa de los Uchihas, la cual quedaba algo lejos.

No le hizo falta pedir autorización paa entrar. Aún era tan extraño ver Uchihas por todas partes... No era suficiente con el teme.

Y hablando de ese, estaba en la puerta de una de las casas más lujosas y grandes de todo el lugar. Supuso que estaba visitando a Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, los jovenes padres del cabecilla del clan.

El verlos le recordó que le debía una cena a su madre. Tragó en seco; luego se ocuparía de eso.

Pudo ver que junto a Sasuke se encontraba el hijo menor de este con una brillante sonrisa, idéntica a la de Sakura. Eso lo haría todo más difícil.

.

.

¡Hey, muchas gracias! Al principio me había desanimado no ver ningún review, pero al verlos hoy en la mañana casi lloro de alegría.

Ahora que ya sé que la historia tiene lectores, les haré unas preguntas (?). Pero antes...

Lo de Sarada obteniendo el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno seguirá siendo una sorpresa. Puede que sí, puede que no. Quizás la deje ciega, quizás no (?).

Ahora: ¿Les gusta que fuera un BoruSara como está planeado? ¿O un MitsuSara? ¿O ambos a la vez?

Y segundo, si tienen alguna sugerencia o deseab ver algo en el fic, no duden en decirme. Suelo tomar en cuenta las peticiones de los lectores, son un amor.

Sé que una de las cosas principales del fic es la unión del nuevo Equipo 7 a Akatsuki, pero lamentablemente no veremos esto hasta más adelante. Antes deben encontrarse con otro grupo muy importante para la trama, y que les dará una bonita sorpresita yeah.

Creo que eso es todo. Gracias por leer, y espero que les siga gustando el fic. Por el momento lo llevaré así, Konoha-SaraMitsuBolt-Konoha-sucesivamente, para tener conocimiento de lo que va pasando con los familiares de los nenes.

Bye.~


End file.
